


anego

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, jinnifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Jinnifer makes a new friend and brings her home to Daddy.





	anego

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Yamapi’s walking down the main hallway of the practice building, minding his own business (and maybe not even that), when he hears _girl_ sounds coming from one of the rooms. Ordinarily he wouldn’t think anything of it, but it’s _Kanjani8_ ‘s practice room.

Since Yamapi is nothing if not a curious man, he creeps towards the cracked doorway that spills light onto the otherwise darkened hallway. It’s not until he’s just about to peek in that he hears another feminine voice, this one much more familiar and much less girly.

He doesn’t think that all of the whores in Ginza can stop him from staring wide-eyed into the room, unsuspected by the two occupants who are sufficiently distracted by each other’s cleavage.

… _yeah_. Yamapi’s fully hard before he even notices who the unfamiliar person _is_ , never mind that neither one’s cleavage is actually _real_.

“You’re uneven,” Jin’s saying, hands right over the two bumps on his friend’s chest. “You can’t go around all lopsided, Anego, it’ll ruin your image.”

“Yours look so natural,” the other comments, sounding a little jealous as he gives Jin’s rack a firm squeeze; Yamapi surreptitiously humps the door frame.

Jin looks unimpressed. “Did I say you could touch me?”

The shorter of the two (but only because Jin’s in heels) pulls his hands back and lowers his head in shame, the wig of shiny black hair falling into his face enough to block his features from their peeping Pi. “Sorry.”

In one motion, Jin smacks him in the ass and Yamapi almost comes. “What did I tell you? If we’re going to do this, you’re going to have to take direction from me.”

“Yes,” comes the breathy submission.

“Yes, _what_?” Jin prompts, folding his arms right under his cleavage.

“Yes, Jinnifer-sama,” the other replies, slowly raising his eyes to stare Jin down. “Please guide me well.”

Yamapi’s jaw drops when he sees who it is, and he’s torn between sending a picture to Ryo or asking if his _other_ leader has a really hot sister.

Before he can even _think_ about reaching for his phone, though, Jin giggles and leans down to press his lips against Yoko’s, light enough for their lip glosses to shine separately and together as Yoko’s hands make fists at his sides.

“Good,” Jin says slowly. licking both of their lips as he shakes his real hair out of his eyes. “I’ll let you touch me when we get home, okay? I don’t want all this to go to waste.”

Yoko nods, smoothing his skirt over his thighs, which are perfectly shaved. Yamapi is surprised for a second until he remembers what group he’s dealing with. “Do you think I’m ready?” Yoko asks seriously, blinking through sparkly eyelashes.

“There’s only one way to find out,” Jin says cryptically, a manicured fingernail tracing along Yoko’s jaw. “The same way I did.”

It takes Yamapi about five seconds to remember that life-changing experience, then he turns on his heel and _flies_ home. He debates whether to just fling off all of his clothes or pretend to have no idea what’s going on, his raging hard-on practically staring back at him as he paces around the kitchen.

Which is how Jin and Yoko find him, deep in thought while staring at the toaster with a very obvious bulge in his pants. He doesn’t notice them at first and Jin puts a finger to his lips, silently kicking off his heels and creeping across the linoleum until he’s right behind Yamapi.

Yoko watches intently as Jin licks Yamapi’s ear and the latter falls straight to his knees. “Wow.”

Jin winks and squats down before him, raising his chin until he’s looking into Yamapi’s eyes. “Do you wanna meet my big sister?”

Yamapi doesn’t want to look away from Jin’s painted face, his hair curled and teased better than any wig on the market, but he’s nodding before he has any idea what’s going on.

“Come here, Anego,” Jin says softly without breaking eye contact with Yamapi. He very slowly licks his lips and Yamapi skips a breath, barely noticing when Yoko kneels awkwardly next to Jin. “You’ll have to excuse him,” Jin goes on. “He’s a little biased towards me. Don’t take it personally.”

“That’s okay,” Yoko replies. “I bet he’ll look at me if you get closer.”

Jin’s lips turn up into a smirk. “Good girl. You may touch me now.”

Yoko _pounces_ , and Yamapi’s only jealous until he realize that they both look like girls and essentially he’s living every man’s fantasy. The fact that they’re not really girls may not be preferable to the _common_ man, but seeing Jin get hard under his skirt as Yoko lowers him to the floor seems to be the icing on the cake to Yamapi.

Yamapi tries to clear his throat, but all that comes out is a choked moan. “Um…”

“Yes, baby?” Jin inquires between kisses. He’s curling his tongue around Yoko’s more than actually pressing their lips together, but Yamapi’s dirty like that and twitches visibly in his pants, much to Jin’s approval.

“What… what’s her name?” Yamapi asks innocently, _now_ recognizing the third person who is now settling between Jin’s legs and moving purposely against him, their skirts riding up their thighs as they both seek friction.

“Yuuki,” Yoko says, at the same time Jin replies, “Bella.”

Yoko makes a face. “ _Bella_?”

They glare at each other. “I _made_ you,” Jin hisses.

Something flashes in Yoko’s eyes, and in the next second his head is under Jin’s skirt.

“Fucking Kansais always playing dirty,” Jin mutters, followed by a shameless moan as he looks helplessly at Yamapi while Yoko swallows his length past sparkly pink lips. “ _Yuuki-nee_.”

Yoko grins around Jin’s cock, lazily letting it fall from his lips as he tongues the head and turns to stare at Yamapi. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Yamapi replies, feeling like he’s in a trance as he waves without thinking about it.

Yoko turns to Jin and giggles. “You were right, he’s easy.”

Yamapi would get offended, but then Jin shoves Yoko onto his back, right there in the hallway, and fuses their mouths together as he pulls a tube and a foil packet out of his bra. Jin’s watching Yamapi out of the corner of his eye as he spreads Yoko’s legs and slips his fingers between them, swallowing Yoko’s gasps as the latter grips onto Jin’s arms and looks for all the world like a submissive girl about to be fucked.

It’s an interesting sight to see Jin roll on a condom under his skirt, but he keeps staring at Yamapi even as he kneels between Yoko’s thighs. “If this were a porn, you’d have come by now.”

Yoko giggles and offers Yamapi a sympathetic look.

Yamapi tilts his head in confusion. “Huh?”

Jin scoffs indignantly, rolling his heavily shadowed eyes and lazily stroking Yoko as he fixes Yamapi with a total girlfriend look. “ _Jerk off to me already_.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Yamapi manages to say, rushing to unfasten his pants and take himself in hand. He resists the urge to close his eyes and give into his own touch, rolling his hips desperately because he’s that worked up and if he’s not careful it’ll be over too soon.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Jin hisses, taking his bottom lip into his mouth as he pushes forward and has Yoko arching.

“You’re hot,” Yoko mutters, and Jin thrusts harder without taking his eyes off of Yamapi. “More.”

Jin looks down to where Yamapi’s squeezing himself more than moving as he tries to keep from coming. “It’s okay, baby. Do it on her face.”

“Dirty,” Yamapi mutters affectionately, lunging forward to capture Jin’s strawberry lips and kneel next to Yoko.

Yamapi’s hand speeds up, accompanied by a moan as Yoko’s mouth finds him and sucks gently on the head, making Yamapi’s eyes roll back into his head.

“Pi,” Jin gasps, rocking his hips as fast as they will go until he’s practically fucking Yoko into the carpet. “God, fuck…”

“Hey,” Yamapi says sternly, sliding his hand up the back of Jin’s hair to grab a handful and pull. “Who am I?”

“Tomohisa,” Jin pants. “Tomo-chan, baby…”

“Akanishi, touch me already,” Yoko says in his regular voice, still managing to lick around the tip of Yamapi’s cock.

Jin slaps his ass again, then groans as Yoko reaches under his own skirt and takes matters into his own hand. “Fuck, fuck.”

Yamapi can’t take his eyes off of him, hair tousled and all over the place as his mouth falls open and his colorful eyelids slit into almost nothing, but Yamapi knows that Jin can still see him because he doesn’t moan until Yamapi’s body starts to shake with orgasm.

Yoko takes it well, flicking his tongue to try and catch the streams as Yamapi’s head falls back and he pulls himself off all the way. Then his attention is demanded by Jin’s hand on the back of his neck, forcing him forward and right into Jin’s mouth as the latter sucks on his tongue more than anything else. Yoko sounds too much like a man, but Jin is perfect as he falls apart in Yamapi’s arms, forehead to forehead and nose to nose, breathing each other’s air as they all come down.

Jin’s clutching onto Yamapi’s shirt like he can’t exist without the support, or maybe he just doesn’t want to pass out on Yoko who seems to be stuck in his wig.

“You’re lopsided again,” Yamapi points out, earning a close-lidded glare from Yoko and a very real giggle from Jin.

“Some things should just be left to the professionals,” Jin whispers, and Yamapi wonders if he can still fit into his sister’s dresses.


End file.
